I Shouldn't Be Alive
by KP100
Summary: "Relax Tuck. We'll be fine." Yeah right.
1. Plane Crash

_**I'm super hyper 'cause I got a new shirt and bracelets today. Then went to Waffle House, the House of Waffles for the south! Lol… anyway, reviews are my drug so give 'em to me please!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**I Shouldn't Be Alive**_

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley all loaded the plane that would take them to their summer vacation in Africa.

"I forgot to mention my utter fear of heights." Tucker stated nervously, earning an eye roll from his best friends.

"'Common Tuck, nothings gonna happen." Danny reassured his friend. The trio found their seats, and sat down. Danny got the window seat, with Sam in the middle and Tucker had the aisle.

"Attention passengers. We will be taking off in 5 minutes. Please buckle up." Came the pilot's voice over the intercom. The teens buckled up, and went to sleep.

**_1 Hour Later_**

"Huh? What?" Sam gasped as she was knocked from her sleep. She looked around herself to see that she was on the plane still.

"Right, I'm on the plane. I'm on the-" she stated, but the plane started violently shaking and bumping. Tucker and Danny automatically woke up, and looked at Sam. She shrugged in confusion, and looked out the window to see the mountains zooming up to meet them.

_"Ahhhhh!"_ She screamed on top of her lungs. She pressed the button for their oxygen masks to come out, slipped hers on and clung to the armrests to await the inevitable.

* * *

**_If you liked it, review, if not... what the heck? Review anyway! They're my drug!_**

**_~KP100_**


	2. Surviving

**_R&R._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sam's POV:

Slowly I open my eyes. There's nothing but metal, and this red liquid. I take deep breathe through my nose, and almost gag. The air… it smells like… gasoline and blood. Lots and lots of blood. I can't hear anything, is there something in my ears? Slowly, ever so slowly and painfully, I turn my head to look around. Tucker, he seems fine. Just a few scratches. What about Danny though? I turn my head to the left, to find Danny unconscious, and bleeding. He has a huge cut on his head, and its gushing blood. In a futile attempt to stop the blood, I press my hand to his forehead. His blood is hot, and sticky. It'd probably be cool, and slick in his ghost form. Beside me, I hear a groan. Great. Tucker's up.

"What happened?" He asked, attempting to sit up but failing miserably. My hearings back, yay.

"Plane crashed; get me that First Aid kit." I use my free hand to point to the First Aid kit on the seat across from him. He retrieves it, and hands it to me questioningly. I take the kit, and open it one handed. I take out the anticipant, and spray it on his wound. He cringes slightly, but doesn't make an attempt to stop me. I use a tissue to rub all the blood off so I can see just how big this puppy is. Once all the bloods gone, I gasp. It's pretty dang big. Tucker leans over my shoulder to get a better look at our friend, and he too gasps in surprise. The wound takes up half of Danny's head! I quickly cover it with Neosporin and a Band-Aid. As soon as the gigantic Band-Aid was on, I took ahold of Danny's shoulder's and started shaking him in an attempt to wake him up. After a minute of shaking, he groaned and came to.

"What happened? Is everyone all right?" He asked, sitting up. Aparently he could, while Tucker and I couldn't. Did that mean we had something wrong with our backs?

"Danny, carefull with your head. You've got a pretty good sucker up there." I warned him.

"Thanks." He stood up slowly and carefully, and began to check on the other passengers. None. They where all gone. He made his way to the cock pit, and after a few moments, came back somberly.

"What?" I asked him.

"We're gonna have a new ghost in the gost zone. The pilots dead. Why didn't I do anything? I'm so stupid!" he face palmed himself.

"Danny, stop beating yourself up over it. If you had saved him, then both of you would probably be dead." He stopped hitting himeself, and looked at me. Quickly, he grabbed Tucker and my arms and dragged us out of there.

"Danny! Whats wrong?"

"Gasoline." he answered plainly, dragging us a safe distance away from the plane. A few moments passed, and the plane burst into blue flames.

"How are we gonna make it? We have no food or water." Tucker asked.

"I don't know."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Review please! And I've been wondering... how old do you all think I am? Review your answers please!_**


	3. Split Up

**_*Sigh* My life's going downhill. Break-ins, everyone in my family dying (my great uncle died, and we where notified a day AFTER it happened, and his funeral was 12-23-10, and we where told when it was happening, while it was happening.). Well, enough of my going on about how my life sucks. Thanks for all the hits and reviews! It really makes me happy, ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**I Shouldn't Be Alive**_

**__****Chapter 3.**

"Well, we should at least find food and water." Sam said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'll build a shelter." Danny planned.

"I'll look for others." Tucker told them, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"'Kay, good luck guys!" Danny waved before flying off. When he was out of sight, he brought a hand up to the bandage on his forehead. After a moment, he brought it down and it had a little bit of blood on it.

"If I'm gonna fight anything, I'm gonna have to be careful." he closed his hand and flew off.

* * *

Sam climbed over a fallen tree for the third hands were dirty from tripping so much.

"Food...food...food..._food!_" she dove to the ground, and pulled up sweet onions. She took the pack off her back and dumped the food inside. Getting up, she trekked on.

* * *

"Guys!" Tucker cupped his hands over his mouth. So far, he had no luck finding _live _passengers.

"Guys!" he tried again. He pushed a branch out of his way, to see a brunette 12 year-old in fetal position. She was rocking back and forth, her blue eyes wide, and she was mumbling to herself.

Gasping, Tucker ran over to her, and knelt down.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" he whispered softly, sweeping the young girl's hair out of her face. She looked up at him with big terrified eyes. Slowly, she uncurled her arm, and pointed to a feminine body on the ground.

"Mo- mo- mom." she broke down, crying in his shirt.

"Uh..." Tucker said, looking down at the girl that was hugging him tightly. She obviously wanted safety, and comfort. The poor girl's mom had died.

Slowly, almost unsurely, Tucker hugged her back.

"It's gonna be okay." he whispered in her ear over and over, as he softly petted her hair.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it 'cause this will be the last update 'till next year! I was trying very hard to make a sweet moment for Tucker at about 3 am, while music played very loudly and little girls skated around. Lets just say it was very, very, VERY hard. So, merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! And, as a present, please review!_**

**_~KP100_**


	4. Angie

**_Well, I'm at home sick. Soar throat...ugh. I decided to type this up for you all! Sorry it took so long, I got REALLY busy... but here it is! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sam came walking out of the woods back onto the beach. She dumped the berries, sweet onions, and things on top of a gigantic leaf she found, and started a fire. She sat cross-legged by the fire, and glanced up when Danny came walking over from their three tents he had built.

"Hey Sam, I see you found food." Danny said, sitting down next to the goth.

"Yeah, still no sign of Tucker though, and its getting dark out." Sam told Danny, slightly worried for their friend. Suddenly a twig snapped behind them, causing the teens to whorl around to see a young girl about their age step out of the forest, with Tucker in tow.

"I found her crying on the florest floor. Her moms dead..." Tucker informed his friends, watching the girl walk to the water and gaze out. A silent tear slowly slid down her pink cheeks. Danny and Sam got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Danny stood in front of the girl, holding her shoulders firmly. She simply looked him deeply in the eyes. It was kinda creepy. Danny began to study her face, anything to keep her eyes out of his. She had a few cuts on her neck, but what worried Danny the most was the big blob of dried blood all over her forehead. Danny frowned, and looked over at his friends.

"Guys, can you get me something to clean all this dried blood off with?" Danny asked them. Sam nodded and grabbed one of the many water bottles she had filled up earlier, and tossed it to Danny. Danny caught it without looking because Tucker had tossed him a soft leaf.

Danny poured some of the water on the leaf, and told the brunette to stay still. She did as told as Danny patted her forehead with the damp cloth. She shivered as his hand touched her exposed arm, and also at the cool damp cloth on her forehead. After all the dried blood was gone, Danny inspected the wound. It was just a long scratch, that was good.

"Good news, it's just a really long scratch." Danny told the girl.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Angeline, but call me Angie."

"Well Angie, lets go to bed."

"Okay, were am I gonna sleep?"

"How 'bout you sleep with me? Don't want Tucker trying anything while you sleep." Sam suggested, taking Angie's arm and giving her a wink.

* * *

**_So that's it, can you please make a sick girl feel better and review?_**

**_-Cough cough-_**

**_PLEASE? :D_**

**_~KP100_**


	5. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
